flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluestream
Bluestream is a blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Description Appearance Bluestream's fur is short, and relatively sleek. From his mother, Streamwing, he has inherited her blue-gray pelt colour, although his pelt is slightly darker than his mother's is. His eyes are a dark blue - also more like his mother - and they are round, and reasonably normal-sized. Bluestream is a fairly large tom, however - a trait that he inherited from his father, Frozenstream. He isn't thickset like him, though - although their legs are both long, Bluestream's are noticeably slimmer, giving him a smaller appearance to what he actually is. His tail is on the short side - and it too is slim. Bluestream has a pointed face, and his nose is blue-gray like the rest of his pelt. He has hard black paw pads, which aren't very noticeable. He also has a fairly long neck, and a slim body to cap it all off. Character Bluestream likes to be kind towards others, but he can also be a bit naïve when it comes to fighting - he doesn't really notice it happening. He doesn't really like to work with others, and prefers to work on his own. However, if necessary, he will allow another cat to help him. Bluestream is also very loyal to his Clan, and wouldn't dare to put a paw wrong. He also is very wary of outsiders. He is also very calm, and it is very unlikely to see the young tom angry. However, he can be impatient - and when cats are extremely eager, such as Bluepaw's sister, Silverfeather, it annoys Bluestream. Skills Coming Soon Life History Coming Soon Roleplay Bluestream is born to Streampaw and Frozenstream of FlameClan, and was named Bluekit because of his blue-gray pelt. Shortly after his birth, he is seen mewling, and pressing into his mother's side as she screams, as Streampaw had given birth outside of camp. He is taken back to camp with a few warriors, and put in the nursery, and then promptly falls asleep. More Coming Soon Fanfiction Appearances Dusks of Copper Coming Soon Pedigree Mate: Featherfrost - Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: Smallkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Beetlestream - Living Sedgefrost - Living Wolfspirit - Living Mother: Streamwing - Living Father: Frozenstream - Living Sisters: Silverfeather - Living Swiftfoot - Deceased, verified StarClan member Driftkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Stormheart - Living Brothers: Icestorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member Treekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Snowdrift - Living Aunts: Shadedsun - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sparrowfrost - Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncle: Nightstripe - Deceased, verified StarClan member Nephews: Oakkit - Status Unknown Pinekit - Status Unknown Rainwillow - Living Nieces: Fawnheart - Living Willowkit - Status Unknown Nocturnalkit - Living Shadekit - Living Grandmothers: Snow - Deceased, Residence Unknown Stormwillow - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Swift - Deceased, Residence Unknown Wrenflight - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: Feather - Deceased, Reincarnated Great-Grandfather: Rain - Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Falconfeather - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: Birdkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Blackkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Snakekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Specklekit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Relationships Love Interests Featherfrost Trivia *Bluestream will get a mate at some point, and may possibly become a father too. <3 **This happened, obviously. c: Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Dusks of Copper Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats owned by Brams Category:StarClan Cat Category:Former FlameClan Cat